Blog utilisateur:AngelYuko/Breath of the Wild : un nouveau souffle ou l'aboutissement d'un virage ?
600px|center Bonjour, je suis AngelYuko, membre de l'équipe Jeux vidéo mise en place par Hypsoline le 9 septembre 2016 et ce blog fait partie d'une série dédiée au média vidéoludique à laquelle contribuent tous les membres de l'équipe. C’est mon premier billet dans l’équipe ! ''___________________________________________________________________________ Salut à tous et à toutes pour ce nouveau billet de blog ! Aujourd’hui, un billet sur ''Breath of the Wild ! Après 4 ans de développement (à partir de l'annonce du jeu en 2013), le saint Graal est enfin arrivé ! Après avoir discuté de son placement dans la chronologie officielle, nous allons maintenant parler du jeu lui-même, et nous questionner sur une chose : Breath of the Wild ''est-il vraiment l’unique jeu à changer radicalement la série ou est-il est fait l’aboutissement d’un virage de la série qui a commencé plus tôt ? Restez jusqu’au bout pour avoir mon avis sur le jeu C: ! ''Ce billet co-écrit avec Fire-Luigi ne contiendra aucun spoiler sur l’histoire du jeu, mais dévoilera beaucoup de mécaniques de gameplay. Si vous n’avez pas du tout suivi l’actualité du jeu et que vous ne voulez pas connaître ces éléments de gameplay, ne lisez pas ce billet. Breath of the Wild, un jeu innovant En quoi ‘’Breath of the Wild'' marque-t-il un énorme tournant dans la série The Legend of Zelda ? Qu’apporte-t-il de nouveau à la série ?'' Plus d'interactions avec le décor thumb|left|200pxVous aviez l’habitude de ne pouvoir que couper de l’herbe et quelques arbustes dans les anciens jeux Zelda ? Vous vous cassez la tête à chercher du lierre pour monter les murs ? Tout ceci est de l’histoire ancienne ! Dans ce jeu, les interactions avec le décor sont beaucoup plus thumb|150pxnombreuses que dans les anciens opus ! Dans ce Zelda, il manque un pont pour traverser un ravin ? Ce n’est pas grave ! Coupez un arbre pour traverser ! (Ha, et aussi on peut cramer l’herbe. C’est inutile mais c’est marrant x). Parce qu’il faut bien le dire, c’est toujours bien de faire brûler des choses) Vous voulez grimper un mur quel qu’il soit ? c’est possible, Link n’a plus besoin de lierre pour grimper ! Il peut grimper n’importe quelle surface : montagne, mur d’un bâtiment, arbre… Vraiment tout ! Ouais mais je sais ce que vous allez dire : Patience, j’y viens ! Plus de réalisme thumb|left|195pxAvec Breath of the Wild, le jeu devient beaucoup plus réaliste. Ainsi les actions comme grimper, nager, courir… puisent dans son endurance, comme pour une véritable personne ! Personne n’arrive à nager 1 km ou grimper 1 km de dénivelé sans être éreinté ! Il en va de même dans ‘’Breath of the Wild’’. Ainsi, Link est maintenant limité pour réaliser toutes les actions nécessitant de l’énergie. Ce réalisme est également poussé plus loin, puisqu’il dépend aussi de ce que Link porte : par exemple en nageant Link pourra nager une plus grande distance en se déshabillant (en gardant un caleçon quand même --”) que s’il nageait tout habillé, avec le poids de ses vêtements qui exercent une pression sur lui. thumb|200pxD’ailleurs, les vêtements que Link porte ont aussi leur importance. Prenons Twilight Princess comme exemple : Link est habillé assez légèrement (une simple cotte de maille) mais arrive sans soucis à parcourir les pics des Neiges ou le désert Gerudo, tout en courant pour éviter les ennemis ! Dans Breath of the Wild c’est différent : si Link atteint une zone froide, il devra porter des vêtements chauds pour ne pas mourir et de même pour les zones chaudes, un peu comme dans la vraie vie quoi. Et encore une fois... thumb|left|200pxEh bien tu as raison ! Et Nintendo y a aussi pensé et a résolu ce problème ! Il existe en effet dans le jeu des lieux très froids (que je ne citerai pas) et des lieux très chauds (que je ne citerai pas non plus) et porter un simple manteau et se mettre en caleçon ne suffit pas dans ce genre de zone. Ce qui nous amène vers le dernier point de réalisme apporté à la série : Link peut désormais cuisiner ! Parce que Link est comme nous dans la vie : pour faire le plein d’énergie, on ne trouve pas des cœurs comme ça dans la rue ! right|150px (sauf si l’on s’appelle Tingle mais c’est une autre histoire...). Les cœurs c’est de l’histoire ancienne ! Link doit maintenant manger pour retrouver des forces. Tout au long de l’aventure il peut récolter divers matériaux, dont certains qui sont comestibles. Eh bien, les plats que Link cuisine ne servent pas uniquement à restaurer sa barre de vie. Si Link associe les bons ingrédients, il peut faire des plats avec des effets spéciaux, par exemple augmentant sa résistance au froid ou aux fortes chaleurs. Maintenant, laissons jouer la logique : si Link mange un plat froid, il résiste à la chaleur, et inversement. Les plats ne servent pas uniquement à restaurer la vie, ils peuvent aussi restaurer l’endurance entre autre. En bref, les plats ont remplacés les potions des autres jeux ! Mais le réalisme ne s’arrête pas là. Il est désormais possible de voir le bruit que fait Link avec un oscillogramme violet, à côté de la minimap (un oscillogramme est un appareil fonctionnant grâce à… Hum. Oh et puis Google est ton ami, utilise-le !). Plus les vibrations sont importantes, plus Link est bruyant et inversement. Il risque alors de se faire repérer, comme dans un jeu d’infiltration à l’image d’un Metal Gear. Ou encore la pluie qui rend l’escalade plus difficile à cause des parois glissantes. Link aura du mal à monter et perdra plus d’endurance. Autre nouveauté qui change tout : Link n’a plus besoin d’être à l’article de la mort pour sauter ! Il peut maintenant bondir tout seul quand il veut, où il veut, sans être obligé de se jeter dans le vide pour le faire (comme si dans la vie, il fallait courir en avant jusqu’à un précipice, pour pouvoir sauter). Juste pour ça, ce jeu est le meilleur jeu Zelda au monde et mérite son 20/20 x) (On notera toutefois que Link était déjà capable de sauter dans le deuxième Zelda du nom, mais ce jeu était orienté plateformer; il présentait donc le saut comme un élément indispensable de gameplay.) Le doublage Oui, les personnages sont doublés depuis toujours, mais pas entièrement. Certains personnages sont doublés de manière minimes. On pensera notamment à Terry et Navi, et leur fameux “Thank you !” et “Hey listen !”. ‘’Skyward Sword’’ a même été jusqu’à intégrer des paroles pour les chants de Zelda et de Fay, et a crée une voix complexe pour cette dernière, ainsi que pour Midona. Mais il en reste que ces doublages : * Soit ne veulent rien dire du tout. La voix de Midona a beau être réussie, elle ne dit aucune phrase. * Soit ne sont accessibles qu’à une minorité de personnes : combien de personnages ont droit à un doublage ? Très peu. * Enfin, les chansons de Skyward Sword sont en japonais et les doublages de Terry et Navi sont en anglais, et quand on ne parle pas un mot de ces deux langues cela peut être compliqué. Breath of the Wild est une révolution à ce niveau-là: pour la première fois dans la série, les personnages bénéficient d’un doublage réel (pas des simples “Hey”, “wuuu”, “toutoutou” ou autres “thon thon select”, celui qui chope la référence est un bon), rendant l'immersion dans le jeu encore plus efficace. Ecoutez-les parler, dire des choses ! Cerise sur le gâteau, les doublages ont été traduits dans sept langues différentes, dont le français ! Vous n’avez jamais entendu la princesse Zelda parler la langue de Molière 35px|link= (boouuh, barre-toi toi), et bien maintenant vous pouvez ! Bien évidemment, tout n’est pas non plus doublé, seules les cinématiques importantes le sont. Si ça avait été le cas le jeu aurait encore été repoussé xDD Mais je vous vois venir : Tu as raison, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout dans cette partie. #ThugLife Breath of the Wild, l’aboutissement final d’un virage En réalité, Breath of the Wild n’est pas le jeu innovant, mais l’aboutissement d’un virage qui a commencé bien avant pour la série. La contribution de 3 jeux Le virage qu'a pris Breath of the Wild est plus ancien que ce que vous le pensez, le virage de la série a commencé en 2011. Il n’aurait pas été possible sans l’intervention de 3 jeux qui sont Skyward Sword, A Link Between Worlds et Tri Force Heroes. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? L’histoire dense et stable Skyward Sword a apporté à la série une densité scénaristique et a posé les origines de la série, expliquant les événements de chacun des jeux, permettant à Breath of the Wild de bénéficier d’une histoire dense et posée sur de bonnes bases, et logique avec le reste des événements de la série. Le fondement de l’open World A Link Between Worlds est venu achever le système traditionnel des donjons : explorer le donjon, trouver un objet, explorer le donjon avec cet objet et vaincre le boss avec l’objet trouvé. Ce qui permet de réaliser les donjons dans l’ordre souhaité par le joueur. Breath of the Wild a poussé ce concept plus loin en développant un open World : ainsi le joueur est libre de certes, faire les donjons dans l’ordre qu’il le souhaite, mais peut sauter certains passages de l’histoire : il a donc une liberté totale sur les événements du jeu. Les tenues thumb|left|125pxTri Force Heroes, (malgré tous les défauts qu’on peut lui trouver, je vous l’accorde) a aussi apporté sa pierre à l’édifice : grâce à son système de tenues, il est parvenu à détacher l’identité de Link à sa tenue verte, permettant à ceux qui ne la choisissent pas de bénéficier d’un pouvoir spécial. Cette transition était nécessaire pour que les joueurs soient moins choqués du changement de look de Link dans Breath of the Wild. ‘’Breath of the Wild’’ pousse le concept des tenues beaucoup plus loin. Les tenues permettent d’avoir un pouvoir spécial comme dans Tri Force Heroes, mais sont toutes uniques car elles permettent au joueur d’ajuster sa défense. Link est désormé un personnage totalement personnalisable La diversités des armes thumb|100pxthumb|left|200pxC’est ce qui fait un des points le plus forts de ce jeu : Link a la possibilité de se battre avec autre chose qu’une épée. Ainsi, Link peut se battre avec des massues, des haches, des bâtons, etc… Mais cependant, ce système n’a rien de nouveau : la possibilité d’utiliser plusieurs armes pour Link existait déjà dans'' The Wind Waker, mais ''Breath of the Wild a poussé plus loin le concept en permettant à Link de transporter ses armes, ce qui n’était pas possible dans le précédent jeu. Le concept de la polyvalence des armes a aussi était implantée par Hyrule Warriors, et ‘’Hyrule Warriors Legends’’ permettant au joueur de varier les possibilités de gameplays. La temporalité des armes thumb|90pxDans Breath of the Wild, toutes les armes quelles qu’elles soient sont à utilisation limitée ; ainsi les épées, haches, massues… ne sont pas éternelles ajoutant au joueur le stress de perdre son arme en plein affrontement. Cela rend les combats palpitants ! thumb|left|200pxCette fonction est également présente sur tous les boucliers et les arcs. Elle n’est pas nouvelle certes : l’idée d’armes éphémères (les boucliers notamment) était présente depuis Ocarina of Time ''(avec le bouclier mojo qui brûle) et poussée plus loin par ''Skyward Sword instaurant une jauge de bouclier. Quant aux armes éphémères telles que les épées : dans Ocarina of Time on disposait de la lame des Géants qui cassait au bout d’un certain nombre de coups, et de la lame rasoir dans Majora’s Mask. La paravoile thumb|left|200pxthumb|90pxLa paravoile est un objet essentiel dans le jeu : sans la paravoile, les trajets seraient interminables vu la taille de la mappemonde. Pour faciliter ces trajets, Link dispose d’une paravoile : une sorte de deltaplane lui servant à planer pour faciliter ses déplacements. La paravoile est un mix de deux objets existant déjà dans la série zelda : il s’agit d’une fusion entre la feuille mojo de The Wind Waker ''et du parachâle thumb|90pxde ''Skyward Sword. Tout comme la feuille mojo, la paravoile permet de planer dans les airs et est limitée dans son utilisation. Cependant au lieu de dépendre de la jauge de magie, elle dépend de l’endurance de Link. Et tout comme le parachâle, permet d’amortir les chutes de Link, l’empêchant de perdre inutilement de la vie Mon avis en guise de conclusion Catégorie:Billets de blog